Hide and Seek
by anonymous-jeg
Summary: M. is forced into hiding in La Push where she falls in love with Jacob? But what really happened to M.?why does she have a silver cresent scar on her neck? will Jacob need help from Edward to protect M. when her past comes back to haunt her? please RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just wanted to say this story is for people who were happy for Bella to stay with Edward so you could ave Jacob all to yourself **

**Chapter 1: (MPOV)**

I sped down the highway going way to fast looking at the blurred scenery. It was all so green, so full of life. It was nothing like home. I was used to dry shrubs and eucalypt trees and the sun blaring down warming me. There was no sun here it was cloudy and cold. I was going to miss it's warmth. Oh well there was no going back now, no way I could ever go back I guess I just had to accept my new life in America.

I sign came up at the side of the road welcoming me to La Push, Washington

Great, I was here. My new home, I doubted this place could ever truly feel like home. I drove up and down the streets taking in the small town, it had a few shops and houses but not much else. Then I drove past the beach and although it was overcast the beach still looked beautiful. The water on the beach was flat but I could see like waves crashing off the point. It looked like my surfboard might be out to some good use after all. I Drove a while trying to find the right address to my new house. I pulled up to my new home with my new 'family'. I have to remember to be kind to these people they didn't have to let me stay with them I should be happy they are excepting me at all. The house was small and cosy like a beachside cottage, I knocked on the front door. A man answered it he was mid 50's and in a wheelchair. "Hi" I said to him "I'm M, I'm meant to be staying with you for a while."

"Ah yes, welcome to La Push. I'm William Black, but please just call me Billy."

He seemed so kind, I felt bad, he was so oblivious to the danger I put him in by merely staying here. For all he knew I was just staying with him as a request from an old mate, "my dad".

"Ok Billy it is. Thankyou for letting me stay here it's so kind of you."

"No problem at all, anything for an old friend. How is your dad going by the way?"

"ahh, Great yeh, he's doing great" I said hoping he didn't pick up the tone in my voice

"I'm glad to here, let me show you around"

He took me on a guided tour of the small house showing me every room. Then he came to the room next to mine. The door was locked.

"This is my son's room, Jacob. He's out at the moment, and just as a warning, he isn't exactly happy about me letting you stay here" he admitted.

"But don't worry" he said looking at my face. "He'll come around"

Then he showed me to my room. It was small, but it was nice. There was a large single bed with a pink doona in the middle of the room and a desk and chair in one corner with a computer, more than I thought I deserved.

"This used to be my eldest daughters room before she moved out."

"Well thankyou, it's perfect"

I walked in and dumped my bags on the floor.

"I'll leave you alone to get settled" He said, then walked away to start dinner.

So this was it my new home. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Billy seemed nice and my room was good. All I was really worried about was his son. I hoped he wouldn't hate me too much. I was dreading meeting him, I didn't want to make an enemy in my own home. It felt worrying about such petty things when I should really have been worrying about the bigger problem at hand.

I hated going into hiding but it was my only option I had to stay safe and if this was the only way of keeping safe I had to except it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Even though I'd had to change my name, my family and almost everything about me there were some things I couldn't change like where I was from my accent gave it away. I was Australian and I was shit at accents and to even try to put on an American accent would just make me sound ridiculous.

I also couldn't change my appearance, I was tall for 16 and people often thought I was older. I was tanned from all my time on the beach surfing and was bleached blonde from the sun. But there were something that distinguished me the silver crescent shaped scar on my shoulder. Every time I look at it I cringe as all the horrible memories come rushing back. I hid it underneath my long unstyled hair.

I yawned suddenly realising how sleepy I was after the long plan flight and collapsed on the bed falling into and nightmare filled sleep.

When I awoke it was dark. I looked at my clock, Three o'clock in the morning I must have slept through dinner and now I was starving.

I snuck out of my room and into the kitchen. After figuring out where everything was I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and some cornflakes from pantry although what I was really craving was some vegemite on toast.

I was onto my second bowl when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around slowly to see the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He was unbelievably tall with shiny black hair flowing down past his chin. He was topless and very fit; every muscle was so well defined, bulging out of his deeply tanned skin, the body of a god (so cliché). I looked finally, up at his face, it was just as beautiful as the rest of him, but still so youthful, I was amazed, if this was who I though it was he could not have been 16. I stared at his expression, he seemed amused but not mad, as I thought he would be.

"Hungry?" he said amused, smiling at me. Oh his smile, it was so perfect it made me feel warm inside.

"Starving" I admitted to him

"I'm Jacob" he said still smiling

"M" I said my mouth full of food. He laughed.

"So you're the Australian girl dad was talking about."

"Yep that's me"

"Not meaning to sound rude but why did you come to live with us?"

"Oh" I said unsure of what to say "Well uhhhh… it's kind of a long story" his face was so welcoming I wanted to tell him everything but I knew it wouldn't be right.

"I got time" he said smiling at me

"I don't really want to talk about it" it was all I could say "I don't mean to seem rude it's just too soon"

"Don't worry about it another time?"

"Yeh another time" I said forcing a smile. I hated keeping my whole life a secret but I didn't have a choice.

"You're dad said you were mad about me coming to say here but you seem happy enough to me"

"I wasn't too happy about it, but I could never be mad at someone like you".

"Someone like me?" I said a little confused.

"There's just something about you, I can't put my finger on it"

I didn't know what to say and after that neither did he.

"So…" I said after a while breaking the silence "what do you around this place to have fun."

"I'll show you" he said smiling knowingly at me "Tomorrow, I'll give you a tour of La Push."

"It's a date" I said smiling at him. Hang on was I flirting with this guy.

"But now you better get back to sleep you look tired; I'll see you in the morning".

"In the morning" I agreed yawning and headed back to bed.

**Note from author: Just wanted to say, one of the main reasons i made M. have a hidden i dentity was so that you could pretend that it was really you this was happening to, just like i did, haha i know really stupid**

**(M. stands for ME)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**(JPOV)**

I woke feeling happier than I had in months; Ever since Edward (I can barely stand saying his name) came back I have barely seen Bella at all. It has been the most horrible 6 months it felt like my life was pointless my heart was aching, Bella was what had kept me sane. Yes I had the gang but that was no fun when all I could think of was Bella. She seemed to consume my every thought. Then my dad said that a friend's daughter from Australia was coming to stay with us for a while. Well that just made me madder how was I meant to keep the secret of being a werewolf when there was a stranger living with us?

I was going to try my hardest to hate this girl until she would leave go back to where she came from. But then I met her.

I had come home from doing my duties for the gang and I was starving I went into to the kitchen shovelling in a bowl of cereal. I saw her from behind first her long blonde hair flowing down her tall frame, then she turned to face me, her eyes were blue like the ocean and even more obvious off her tanned skin. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen in a long time. She looked at me sheepishly. She seemed so innocent I just wanted to hug and never let her go. But I knew I must restrain I didn't want to freak her out. I smiled and chatted to her not paying as much attention to words than to her face. I could look at her forever. All of my worries flew out the window as I stared into her eyes they were beautiful.

And now I'm going to spend the whole day with her, my heart jumped at the thought of it.

**MPOV**

I woke up and quickly ran into the bathroom hoping Jacob wouldn't see me and my bed hair. After showering I spent aging making sure I looked decent. Normally I couldn't care less about how I looked, but for some reason I wanted to look perfect around him. When I had finished I looked for Jacob to see if he was ready to take me out around La Push. I found him in the shed in the backyard. He was even more stunning in the day time when I could see him better. He was cleaning a couple of bikes one red, one black.

"Wow nice bikes" I said slightly impressed

"Yeh, you think? I did them up myself"

"Well you're really good, I had an old bike back home but it barely ran it was so old"

"You ride?" he said amazed

"Ofcourse" I said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Well I thought we might go walking, I want to get to know you a little better"

I smiled he was so cute. We walked out along deep in conversation. He was so easy to talk to it felt like I had known him my entire life. he asked me about Australia and what it was like there. And I asked him about America; although I'd seen enough of it on television I was still interested. Then the conversation began to get a little more personal.

"So are you going to tell me this long story about why you moved here to La Push?" Jacob asked curious.

I looked into his eyes and I trusted him but I still couldn't not yet it was all still to complicated, he would never believe me if I told him anyway, honestly I barely believe it myself, and I didn't want him to think I was some sort of crazy person.

"look you seem really nice, but I'm still not ready to talk about."

"Well, when you are, you can trust me, okay" then he put his hand in mine, it was so warm, it seemed to make all the coldness go away. I smiled up at him looking into his big beautiful eyes and I felt a peace.

We walked down the beach hand in hand, silently, I hands perfectly moulded into each others, it felt right and we both knew it.

"M."

"Yeh?" I said looking up at him, still in awe of his perfection.

"I really like you, I know it feels sudden but I haven't felt this way about a girl in a long time, I don't know what it is about you, but i think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen". His faced changed he finally looked like a 16 year old boy, so innocent and nervous.

I didn't say anything, but as he turned away embarrassed his face blushing, I couldn't help it I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered in his ear "I like you too"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug lifting me off the ground. My whole body relaxed in his warmth it engulfed me and all the coldness of the day disappeared, he was the sun that I missed, I didn't mind the cold now as long as he was around to warm me.

The days went by and Jacob and I only seemed to get closer and closer we went everywhere together he didn't leave my side. I had met his friends and they were just as big and tanned as he was but really no where near as gorgeous as he was. They were all so close, closer than most friends they were more like they brothers than friends, they seemed to understand hat each other was thinking. But I didn't spend much time with them Jacob didn't really like me being around them like he was protecting me from them or something, I didn't really mind they were very intimidating to be around.

I was glad that I had come at the start of the summer holidays which meant that I could spend time with Jake before I had to go to school. We decided to go on our very first date Saturday night it wasn't necessary, seeing as we were already living together but he insisted.

As I was getting ready to go out there was a knock at the door , I went to answer it and there was Jacob standing a the front door, wearing a shirt for the first time, smiling down at me.

"What are you doing?" I said smiling back at him.

"Here to pick you up for our date silly"

"And you're wearing a shirt I'm impressed"

"It's a big occasion" He said laughing. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep let's go" I said laughing at his eagerness.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him

"Patience, you'll just have to wait and see." He was enjoying this. "Now hop on let's go" he said already sitting on his bike. I put my arms around his huge muscular chest and held on tight as we sped into the night.

**Sorry it was just the perfect place to end it. **

**will put up next chapter if i get some reviews, i really like it but i'm not sure if you do so please tell me! **

**Note: Bella and Edward are coming into to story soon, edward lovers you haven't been forgotten. **


End file.
